


Invasion

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, D/s, Dubious Consent, Forced Chastity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urethral plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just a reminder - it's an invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpius is fifteen here.

"H-how long must I wear it, Professor?"

The professor closed the steel lock with a quiet, decisive _snick_ and deposited the key into the pocket of his teaching robes.

"For as long as I require."

A shiver swept over Scorpius's naked body, gooseflesh rising its wake. 

With every breath, the hollow tube in his urethra shifted, caressing the length of his prick _from the inside_. His cock tried to fill at the sensation, to rise to full attention, straining against the thin steel bars that trapped it. Pressure clamped down from outside and in, seizing him in a vice and squeezing until his cock felt almost numb. A dull, heavy ache built in his balls.

The cage was on him, in him, a part of him. _Invading him_. There would be no escape. He could not forget its presence, not even for a moment. Every shift and slide of the plug kept him fully engaged and aware.

"Sir," he managed in a strangled whisper. "Sir, please, I can't. It's too much. I can't."

"You will."

The professor reached down to draw his fingertip along the length of Scorpius's trapped prick, causing it to bob lightly and pulling a high-pitched whine from Scorpius's throat.

"And I dare say this will help you remember just who you belong to in future. Don't you agree?"

Scorpius whimpered.

Professor Potter smiled and cupped Scorpius's cheek in one callused hand, using light pressure to guide Scorpius forward into a brief, chaste kiss.

"Now get dressed, boy. You mustn't be late to class."


End file.
